Worth Your Love
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Rewrite of Worthy Of You: When Mikey is taken to The Mothership, his brothers couldn't save him. 2K12 turtles and TURTLECEST.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to whoever currently has them.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of Worthy Of You, I hope you enjoy this one as you did the other. Now, I DO have a pairing, but won't reveal it until later.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: TURTLECEST!**

* * *

 **Worth Of Your Love**

 **Prologue:**

Our story began, when a boy turned fourteen. On that day, a day he shared with his three siblings, the boy realized something.

The love he had for his youngest sibling was something _**more**_.

The more, he did not have a name for it back then. Just feelings. And those feelings began, and ended with blue.

Big, and blue like the sky he saw on TV, and the deepest part of him yearned to one day touch. Full of a warmth, mischief, and never-ending life.

("Like Summer," he'll think one day in the future.)

Only rivaled by a smile, and laughter, that made his heart flutter, and stomach do a weird flip-flop thing, the way his brother did things, looked at everything around him, looked at life, were strange.

("But life is stranger, bro")

But that made just made him that more amazing in the boy's eyes.

And as the year of discovery turned into another year, the boy dreamed of them together. At first, it was innocent, as all things tended to start as. Cuddling close, watching, playing, always together. No different than how things usually were, then, it became _**more**_. Touch lingered, bodies pressed closer, mouths touched, and hands wondered.

And while dreams such as those were fine, considering. It was the morning after, that gave the boy trouble.

His eyes watched as he wondered. Would his brother look like that, if he did that? Sound like that if he touched in such a way? If he ran his tongue over skin, would he really taste like that? Would those wonderful blue eyes look at him like he was the only one in the world as they laid together in the dark?

The morning after such dreams made it hard to focus.

Sometimes he thought his father knew the why on those days.

When the next year finally came, the boy began to understand what that more was.

And, it made the boy sad.

For these, his desire, and feelings would never be anymore then dreams, and thoughts. Never mind their situation, never mind they were unique, and would most likely never be accepted by the world above.

Never mind all that, because they were brothers, and brothers could never be more than that.

 _ **~.~**_

It was an oversight, a detail forgotten in lieu of an incoming invasion, and the return of a brother. And, it's this overlook that changed everything.

Being in Dimension X, changed Michelangelo.

Nothing personality wise, or physical, but something had indeed changed him. And it isn't until the invasion of the Triceratons that the change would take effect, and be his salvation.

 _ **~.~**_

The dino-dude kept staring at him.

It was creepy.

"Erm—"

"Do all your planet's mutants have your eyes?" The dinosaur suddenly asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Blue, are all of them blue like yours?"

"Erm, I don't think so?"

The dinosaur went back to staring, until he finally, spoke. "It does not matter, ready the Psionic Extractor."

There is a surprise pause, and his second in command's eyes go wide before he started to protest. Mozar silenced him, and ordered for the Extractor to be readied once more. His second, after a moment, nodded. Giving Mikey what was possibly a sympathetic look.

It doesn't take them long to ready the machine, and strap Mikey in. And though he struggled, there was nothing he could do, as the machine entered his mind.

He didn't feel pain like he was promised, but he felt _**something**_ , a familiar something. He knew its name, discovered it a long time ago, but it wasn't even on the tip of his tongue right now. Yet, it grew, stronger, more solid. _**There.**_

With it, came colors, millions, upon millions of them. Some warm, some cold, and some in-between. And they all have meanings. Mikey, let himself float in it.

The Triceratons expected screaming, but instead they got….laughter, and babbling.

"Turn it off!" Mozar ordered after he and the scientist stared in surprise for a long minute.

One of the scientist quickly does as ordered, turning the machine, and releasing the turtle.

"Dude," Mikey gasped in delight, no longer in the colors, but still feeling loopy and light, "why did you stop? That was better than like one million roller-coaster rides in outer space!"

While the scientist stared befuddled, Mozar thought about what he just witnessed. This creature, was unique, there was more to him then eyes that reminded him of the lakes, and ponds of his home-world before it's destruction. The creature was also a fighter, trained in its arts, and skilled enough to give his army trouble as it were.

" _It would be a shame to kill this creature,"_

Perhaps he could find some use for him, aside from gathering information.

"Put him in the brig," Mozar ordered.

The turtle yelped when he was suddenly grabbed, "Aww!" The turtle whined, still high from his experience, "can I do it again first? Pleeeeasssseee!?"

"No," the guard holding him grunted.

Mikey pouted.

"Sir, we are detecting a Kraang aircraft heading this way."

The Captain growled, "Bring it up on screen, now!"

Mikey, who had yet to be taken to the brig, grinned when the screen came up, "My bros!"

Mozar hummed softly as he watched the ship cloak itself, a futile effort, perhaps he should have them captured, and kept as well. The Triceraton glanced at the mutant in the guard's hand, he wasn't struggling, but he was obviously excited, and there was something knowing in his expression.

Mozar's eyes narrowed, _"Best not risk it."_

"Commander Zorin, deploy a squadron of fighters," he then ordered, "Sergeant Zark, activate the Plasma Cannon."

Mikey watched, one part worried, and another part hopeful as his brothers weaved, and fought the squadron that attacked them. The Kraang ship did an odd twirl, and flip, then it was zooming through the fighters toward the Mothership.

"Fire Plasma Cannon!"

"No!"

Mikey watched in horror as the cannon hit its target, but he doesn't get to mourn, because suddenly his brothers are on the ship. Clinging to each other, and screaming while everyone else stared it surprise, it took a while for the three realize they were not dead.

"We're alive!" Leo exclaimed.

"You snagged a teleporter?" Raph grumped, looking close to smacking his brother, "you mean we could have just beamed here!?"

Donnie doesn't answer, because suddenly they were surrounded.

 _ **~.~**_

They weren't going to win this fight, and that was the point. His brothers' only mission was to rescue him, and get back to earth. Mikey knew this, it didn't have to be said, there was no need for a look between them. It was just them knowing how each other thought, and worked.

Problem was, there were more dinosaurs then there were turtles, and they didn't have _**time**_ , Earth was still in danger, Papa, and his friends were in danger.

And that was something Mikey could not allow, not if he could help it.

As he ducked a grabbing Triceraton's hand, he swiped one of their transporters, slid between the legs of another, pressed a button. Then with a prayer to whoever watched over Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, threw it to his brothers who were pressed up against each other, shell to shell, separated from him once more. And again, surrounded.

"D, catch!"

On instinct, Don does, surprised, shocked, and horrified eyes looked up from his hand to his baby brother.

"Mik—"

Just as they appeared, his brothers were gone.

" _Save the world bros."_

 _ **~.~**_

For all that they were called Time Masters, they would never truly master Time. It was something her old teacher taught her, and she carried it with her to this day. Even now as she watched events unfold, watched the past she loved dearly. Watched one event, that set off the chain. She knew that she couldn't change it, no matter how much she wanted too. Time could never be changed without consequence….it can however, be bent.

* * *

 _ **Let Me Know What Your Think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Worth Of Your Love**

 **Chapter 1:** **Honorable Taiga**

 _Something was off, this….scenario wasn't right. He shouldn't be here…not like this. He should be with his brothers, he_ _ **knew**_ _he should be with them._

 _However, that was going to have to wait, because his cell door was opening._

The rumor started about two weeks after Mozar's return, much to the Admiral's annoyance. The Admiral, during his search for the Dark Heart Pieces, had stumbled on, and fought a group led by the sought after Fugitoid. Within that group were three terrapins like him.

Taiga began to hope again.

Hope, he should not, and could not, dwell on.

Frowning, Taiga turned his attention back to his work, he doesn't get very far before he is putting down his brush. Taiga straightened his robes, before leaving the room to the Emperor's. The stationed guards bowed at him, to which he gave an slight bow back, before knocking on the door. An annoyed growl is his answer, taking a deep breath, Taiga pressed his hand against the lock pad. It opened and he went through, stopping just past the door, and bowed at the waist, "Master."

Zanramon grunted, Taiga peeked up, his Master was at his desk. Dressed in what he considered casual clothing, and reading whatever it was on the holo-pad. The turtle's eyes narrowed slightly.

His master was irritated.

A potential problem, and danger for him.

Carefully, he made his way over, stepped on the stool solely for him, and settled behind the Triceraton. Placed his hands on the tensed shoulders, and messaged them in practice ease. It didn't take long before a deep sounding rumble was let out, and shoulders less tense. Smiling, Taiga started humming, the only sound in the room as his Master worked. Moving his hands lower to work at a stubborn knot, blue eyes glanced over at the pad in clawed hands. Years of practice preventing him from stopping altogether.

It wasn't a document like he had originally thought, but a video, obviously from one of the soldier's uniform. The sound was mute, but Taiga didn't care about that. No, his focus was on the figures fighting the Admiral's army.

His brothers, and friends.

His brothers who he _**thought**_ were still on Earth.

Suddenly the video was shut off, his arm was grabbed, and he was pulled into a lap.

"Better Master?" Taiga questioned when his cheek was nuzzled.

"Much," Zanramon purred, one hand took hold of Taiga's lifted to his muzzle, only to pause. "You have been painting again," he stated.

"Yes, Master."

"And what is it this time, my Taiga?"

The back of his hand was kissed, and Taiga smiled softly, eyes shining with just a bit of playful mischief, "It's a surprise Master."

'I don't like surprises," the Emperor huffed.

Taiga wiggled until he was pressed, chest to chest with his Master, wrapping his arms around the Triceraton's neck as he pouted, "Not even from your little Taiga?"

Zanramon's eyes narrowed, but Taiga wasn't worried, his Master was no longer irritated. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Which had been his goal to begin with.

"Well, I suppose if it's from my Taiga, I can make an exception."

Zanramon chuckled when Taiga squealed with a little bounce, before his horn was kissed. The chuckle quickly changed to a husky growl when the turtle suddenly slid down to the floor, settling between his legs for something much more pleasurable then paperwork, and battle reports.

 _ **~.~**_

" _And what have you brought me?"_

 _And here he thought Mozar was big, but the guy sitting on the throne. Emperor Zanramon apparently, was huge! And was staring down at the kneeling turtle with more interest then the turtle was comfortable with._

" _A gift for you my Emperor, a rare mutant terrapin from a primitive planet, we captured him during a skirmish."_

 _Mikey's brow furrowed, a skirmish? It wasn't a skirmish, at least he didn't think so. He and his brothers had been definitely fighting the Triceratons, but it wasn't a skirmish, it was something else. Something more dangerous._

 _Why couldn't he remember?_

 _Foreign feet appeared in his vision, before a clawed hand had Mikey looking up at their owner, Zanramon, and he's suddenly hit with feelings. Almost thoughts, not his own, but of others._

 _ **Interest, a lot of it, and want, want of a different kind. Cool, calm feeling that reminded him of blue, and a deep sad longing that over flowed the interest, and want.**_

 _Mikey felt his eyes sting with tears, his heart hammering as he couldn't understand the_ _ **why**_.

 _It's only when he's escorted out, and locked in a room, that the small turtle will know what that why is._

The rumors go away, but Taiga had not forgotten, nor had Mozar whose expression turned thunderous whenever the group was mentioned, Taiga would have to plan his next movies carefully. On a happier note, his Master loved the painting, a portrait of Zanramon standing tall, and proud over the defeated Kraang.

For Taiga, his Master was easy to please.

"Hello Honorable Taiga."

Taiga smiled at the passing solider, before looking around the training room for a certain Admiral, paying little mind to the looks he was getting from the other soldiers who had noticed his presence. Some curious, others lustful. Finding the Triceraton lifting weights, the turtle went over, stopping just away to watch until his presence was noticed.

"Honorable Taiga," Mozar stopped, expression surprised.

"You don't have to stop," Taiga said when the Admiral stopped.

"It is fine," Mozar said as he stood, "I was done."

"Not done enough for some sparing I hope," Taiga said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Mozar's lips tilt up, "For you, never. Shall we?"

The timer is set, and once they get into the ring, there is a single. And Taiga strike first, dancing out of the Admiral's counter attack, and counter with his own. Mozar doesn't even stumble as he swung, Taiga does a back flip, landing and giving the Triceraton a wink and a grin that was almost flirtatious.

Almost.

Mozar snorted, but there was amusment in his eyes…..and vainly concealed lust.

Taiga's smile grew, and he attacked again.

They go at it, back, and forth until Mozar pinned Taiga down just as the timer went off.

Just like the turtle planned.

Panting, Mozar stared down at the terrapin who stared right back, patiently waiting to be let up. The Triceraton's gripped tightened just a bit, he liked pinning Taiga down. Far more then he should, as it was dangerous for him. Not because he could risk someone noticing, and reporting it back to the Emperor, or worse, he finally lose control and took the turtle in the way he always wanted since he brought the creature to his home world. It's what he didn't know, that was the danger.

Taiga knew.

When he was finally let up, Taiga rubbed at a sore spot as he looked up at the Admiral, "Shower," he said before heading straight there leaving the frozen Mozar there, and not waiting for an answer, hips swaying ever so slightly.

With a quick shake of the head, Mozar followed, easily catching up, and glaring at anyone who dared look their way. More specifically at Taiga, when they get to the showers, Mozar insisted he go first. Taiga does, humming, and making happy noises as he cleaned off sweat, and enjoyed the warm water. Mozar, standing guard, and squirming along with his fellow Triceraton lucky enough (or unlucky depending on how you look at it), to be in the room, and within hearing distance. By the time they were clean, and Taiga was being escorted to his room by the Admiral, the Triceraton was flustered, as flustered as he could get anyway, and a little unfocused.

Just the way Taiga wanted, and needed when he asked about the terrapins.

 _ **~.~**_

 _Contrary to what his brothers thought, Mikey was not an idiot, he just thought, and did things differently. A different kind of different that his brothers, and sometimes even his Papa didn't, and couldn't understand. And it's one of the reasons why the next six years are survivable._

 _The Emperor was big, but the guy who came into the room was a freaking mountain!_

" _I am called Zeno, Little One, and I will be your trainer."_

 _In year one, Mikey will get a new name, struggle to hold onto his old one, the past that came with it, and handle the role the Emperor wanted of him. Within year two, Mikey will learn of his enhanced empathy, and use it to his advantage, he will also found a friend in Zeno. As well as a love for the Triceraton people. Year three, there is an assassination attempt against the Emperor, Mikey saved his life, and gained an additional role as personal guard. Year four, and five, Mikey learned more. He also loses Zeno to the Tri-Arena. Year six, he's called, and_ _ **is**_

 _Honorable Taiga._

* * *

 ** _Let Me Know What You Think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Mikey/One of his brothers.**

* * *

 **Worth Your Love**

 **Chapter 2:** **Changing Chains**

It was like a limb was missing, you can feel it, know it should be there. Only to be faced with the reality when you look, and see it's truly gone.

That's how it felt without their brother.

Every time they expected a reply, turned, mouth-opened to speak, and found, and heard nothing. Made that missing limb throb sharply with a deep unhealable pain.

Mikey wasn't with them.

He was back home, with the them _**then**_ , six months into the past.

 _ **Their**_ Mikey, was trapped. Trapped on a ship, most likely being tortured for information at best, at worst, dead. Neither scenario they wanted to think about, more so then the fact that if (not if, when, never if.) they succeed in their mission, there is still a good chance they will lose their baby brother.

It hurt to think about.

 _ **~.~**_

 _Zeno is the only one who knew his real name, the large Triceraton promising to keep it secret, and sacred. Along with every story of his brothers, Papa, friends, and his home._

 _Mikey found a comfort in that._

 _A strength._

 _A hope_

 _ **~.~**_

 _It's his fifth year, and Taiga is standing next to his Master's throne, nervous in a way he had only felt during his first years here. Suddenly the door opened, and Mozar came in leading two guards. Chained, and walking between them, was Zeno._

 _Taiga does not fidget, or rush over when his old friend is forced onto his knees when brought before Zanramon, though he very much wanted to._

" _Zeno, you have been brought before me for your crimes of treason." Zanramon said after a long moment._

 _The look on the prisoner's face told all what he thought of that, thankful he stayed silent._

" _Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The Emperor asked._

" _I stand by my words." Zanramon said._

"… _.Very well, I hereby sentence you to death, effective immediately."_

" _Master."_

 _Taiga doesn't flinch when eyes turned to him, but it's close, especially when he felt the low anger coming from his Master._

"… _.Will you not spare Zeno?" Taiga braved on, "he has been nothing, but loyal up to this point."_

" _And what would you have me do?"_

 _The low anger had simmered down to something like curiosity, and a little amusment. Taiga is quiet, very much aware off everyone in the room watching him, including Zeno._

" _Zeno is a strong, and a great warrior. It would be a shame, to execute him, when he could be of better use in the Tri-Arena. Fighting for yours, and the people's entertainment."_

 _There is a tense silence as every waited for the Emperor's answer, when he does speak, it's with something like amusement, and a little fondness. "It seems my little Taiga has a soft spot for you, Zeno."_

 _Zeno said nothing, just continued to stare at the Emperor._

" _I suppose I can amuse him this once, instead of being executed, you will fight in the Arena until you die, or I say otherwise."_

 _That day, Taiga learned something very important. Zanramon was very fond of him, and that could be used to his advantage._

Taiga had just spread his legs, ready for his Master, when there was a knock on the door.

"This had better be good," Zanramon growled as he got out of bed, not even bothering to cover up. "What!?" He snarled when the door opened.

The guard, startled, and surprised by the Emperor's appearance, hesitated. A growl however, sprung him into action. "We have intruders Emperor, the terrapins from before."

Zanramon's darken expression turned into one of surprise.

"Mozar is pursuing them as we speak," the guard continued.

"Join him." Zanramon ordered.

"Yes, Emperor."

Zanramon closed the door, and Taiga is there, dressed, and holding out the Trisection's robe. "Shall I join the pursuit Master?" Taiga asked as his Master dressed.

"No," was his answer as Zanramon went to his desk, Taiga followed.

After sitting down, the Triceraton brought up the security cameras, zooming in on the second screen when he spotted the intruders. Silently, they watched the three terrapins fight, and run from Mozar, and his men, Taiga taking note of how his Master had starting leaning forward, something beyond curiosity in his eyes. Eventually the three became trapped into the air-lock. A foolish move on their part, as Mozar ordered from the other door to be opened, and the intruders be dumped out into the black void of space. Slowly.

There was panic, as expected, however it quickly turned to calmness as the eldest instructed them.

" _Sendou Jutsu,"_ Taiga thought, something swelled in him at remembering, it has been so long since he's felt it, that he had forgotten its name, and he pushed away before it could consume him.

"Master," Taiga finally spoke up, "may I make a suggestion?"

"What is it?" His Master said, not looking away from the screen.

"Why not stop the execution?"

Zanramon does turn, expression unreadable, but no anger. "And why should I do that?"

"They are obviously very skilled fighters, surely it would be better to have them perish in the Arena then this. If nothing else, they will make excellent entertainment for the people."

"They are indeed skilled," Zanramon hummed, "however, I am curious if your mercy is because they look like you, or because you know them."

"Master has known me to be merciful before."

"Zeno is an expected, and understandable exception." Zanramon is thoughtfully silent after that, finally he leaned back against his chair. "Perhaps you are right, and they do intrigue me none the less. Maybe if they survive the Arena, they could be of use to me."

The execution was delayed, and Taiga's brothers were taken to the Tri-Arena.

 _ **~.~**_

 _When he was told what he was expected to do, Mikey freaked out. So much so, that he had a panic attack. Zeno was surprisingly patient, and gentle as he helped the terrapin through it, and even let the turtle fall asleep on him when he cried himself to exhaustion._

" _I would advise you not to escape, for your punishment will not be pleasant," Zeno said when he caught Mikey trying to escape the next day, "not from me." He then added when Mikey stared wide-eyed up at him, "But the Emperor, he is not what one would call kind."_

 _Mikey tried to escape several times, and he is caught each time, thankfully by Zeno. He is caught by the Emperor, only once, the Triceraton didn't punish him, mostly more amused then upset. He did give Mikey a warning though. Zeno punished him by making work in the kitchen for the whole day._

 _A month later, the youngest of the Hamato clan changed his plan, and began his training._

Taiga gasped, his hands twisting into the sheets as his Master fucked into him, the grip on him pulled him back hard, and fast into the thrusts. Zanramon growled deep in his throat as he got closer, pushing in harder, and deeper.

"Master," Taiga mewled.

A snarl, one finally push, and the terrapin was being filled with cum. Panting, Taiga laid there on his front, not even making a sound when Zanramon pulled out.

"Clean up," he was ordered, "the fight with the terrapins will begin soon."

"Yes, Master."

Still shaky, Taiga moved from the bed as his Master went into the Triceraton's private bath. As the Emperor cleaned up, Taiga went over to the wash table in the corner specifically for him. Using the washrag, Taiga reached between his legs, and cleaned himself with practice ease.

He then left the room, and across to his own personal one to get ready. He took a bath, knowing he had enough time for it. Afterward, he got ready. He took out his outfit, it was pretty much a dress. White, and upper thigh length, with two slits at the side that did a little peek-a-boo when he walked, the back was open for his shell, and a hole for his tail, the straps went up, around his neck, and tied off in a bow with the tails almost reaching the middle of his carapace.

He put on his golden leg wraps, wrapping his middle toes then up in crisscross patterns and tying them off into bows at his thighs. His right arm was for his specially designed arm band. Finally, his paint, a bronze color that brought out his eyes, painted around, and elegantly swirled at the ends.

He looked exotic, alluring, something he knew his Master enjoyed when he prided him around. Telling all that this creature, belonged to the Emperor, and all you _**could**_ do was look.

Done, Taiga headed back to his Master's room, and was waiting just as his Master came out the bathroom, he helped his Master get dressed, then they were leaving the room to the Arena, Taiga a step behind his Master, two guards slipping quietly behind them. When they arrive, Mozar greeted them, eyes lingering on Taiga, before all three turned their attention to the starting game.

 _ **~.~**_

" _I think I preferred the air-lock,"_ Leo thought with a grimace as he and his brothers stepped out, and into the arena.

Overhead, the announcer introduced them, "Fellow saurians, subjects of the Empire. We had new contestants for today's games. For the first time ever in the Tri-Arena, I give you: The Adolescent Alien Warrior Terrapins."

To the turtles surprise, instead of booing, there were curious murmurs, which none of them could make out. The murmuring is silenced, and the three turn toward the source.

"Warriors," said the large Triceraton, obviously the leader, and voice booming, "you will perish for your treachery. However, I grant you the chance to win your freedom, through the glory of battle."

The crowd cheered at this, the surprise, and shock of aliens that were the same race as their beloved Taiga was replaced with the chance of watching what they hoped to be a good fight. On the other hand, the three turtles were not listening, or even paying attention to them, or the large Triceraton.

Their eyes were focused on one person, and one person only.

Sitting next to the leader's throne, in a smaller chair, and staring straight at them was a turtle like them. And though it's been a long time, dressed very differently, and with an expression that was so _**wrong**_. They would know him anywhere, know a brother.

Michelangelo.

 _ **~.~**_

With no memories, or screens separating them, Taiga expected…..something upon seeing his brothers.

Alive, and real.

He felt, _**nothing.**_

It was odd, and a bit worrisome, especially after he stopped them from being sucked out the air-lock, his curiosity about them, and that small feeling of hope he had felt.

There was still nothing when the other gate opened, and the Spasmosaur started to come through. And his brothers, obviously rattled by seeing him, prepared themselves, bodies going tight and fearful upon seeing the beast.

His brothers win.

Something that greatly amused his Master, "They fight better than expected, perhaps you were right after all Taiga."

"Pure luck, sire." Mozar scoffed.

"Is that jealousy I detect Admiral?" Taiga teased, turning a little to look at him.

Mozar huffed, and grumbled, Zanramon chuckled. Taiga smiled just a bit, before turning to pour his master a drink, pausing when he heard a guard gain the Admiral's attention.

"The Fugitoid, and two primates, I don't know how they got past security."

"They must be here to rescue their mutant comrades. A mistake."

Taiga continued pouring the drink, then handed it to his Master, well aware of his brothers being taken away from the booing crowd, and back to their cell.

 _ **~.~**_

"…..That was Mikey."

Leo looked away from the stone wall, to his youngest sibling. Donnie had curled up in a corner after they had been shoved in, and had said not a word. None of them had.

All three lost in thought.

They had found their baby brother.

"That was _**really**_ Mikey." Donnie's voice trembled a little, but there was hope too. Then his brows furrowed in confusion, "But, why is he here? Up _ **there**_?"

"You speak of Honorable Taiga." Came the deep voice of their prison neighbor, Zeno.

"Taiga?" Leo spoke up.

"It is what the Emperor, and everyone else calls him, it means river in our language."

"His name is Michelangelo," this came from Raph, his tone soft, with a hidden layer of danger.

"I am aware of it, and as did he, once. However, I am afraid, time has made him forget."

"The Emperor, I'm assuming was the guy Mikey, and Mozar were next too. What is he to Mikey?" Donnie questioned, it was a hesitated question, as though he knew the answer but was afraid to hear it aloud.

"Don't be fooled, Taiga is nothing more than a Slave to the Emperor at best, and a toy to use, and toss away once done with, at worst."

Something cold, and terrible washed over the turtles, slowly like a simmer. It's replaced with anger, determination, and a plan.

They were escaping, with the black generator piece, and more importantly, with their baby brother.

 _ **~.~**_

Taiga had just finished pouring his Master's another cup, when the Fugitoid is brought in, and shoved at his feet.

"Professor Honeycutt, welcome." Zanramon grinned.

Taiga found himself paying little mind to the two, as his brothers are once again brought out. They look in his direction, Taiga blinked, and looked away, placing the jug in its place, and sitting down. When Zeno joined the ring, Taiga smiled a little.

The turtles are obviously shocked, and the battle seem more one-sided then anything, though Zeno was obviously holding back just a bit. When Zeno had Leo pinned down, and ready to deliver the final blow, Taiga knew it was going to be over.

His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest.

Zeno hesitated.

Zanramon noticed, "Do it Zeno," he ordered as he stood, "finish them. And you will have earned your freedom."

Taiga got out of his seat, stood next to his Master, and mouth open to say something, _**anything**_ ; before his brain could catch up. However, he didn't have to do any of that, for Zeno's large hammer was suddenly flying through the air, and hitting his Master's throne.

The chanting crowd went quiet, all staring wide at the hammer stuck in the mostly destroyed throne. Slowly, Taiga looked away from the weapon to the one who had thrown it.

"You dare!" Zanramon snarled.

"These are honorable beings." Zeno said, indicating to the three turtles, "We are here because we wish the Heart of Darkness destroyed. But you would use it like some cowardly Kraang!"

"Destroy him!"

It's chaos after that, guards emerging, and surrounding the turtles, and Zeno who quickly fought them off, much to the crowd's enjoyment . On instinct, Taiga slipped into the shadows, while Mozar moved closer to the Emperor.

Meanwhile, Donnie hotwired one of the flying cameras while his brothers, and Zeno watched his back, once done he, and his brothers climb aboard, and head straight for their brother, Emperor and the Fugitoid.

"Surprise!" Leo grinned when they came face to face with a startled Mozar, all three jumping up, and over him, heading straight for the Emperor.

The plan was to take him hostage so they could get out of here, that plan was thrown out the window when Raph who had been the first to get close, was thrown back, and nearly into Leo.

"Mikey," Donnie said softly, hands freezing at the last second for his staff.

Their brother stood protectively in front of the Triceraton leader, weapon drawn and poised. For a brief moment, Donnie wondered _**where**_ his brother could have kept them, before more pressing matters took his attention.

Namely, Taiga.

"Mikey." Raph said, something tight in his voice as his green eyes stared at his brother.

Taiga said nothing, eyes narrowing just slightly when Raph took a step forward.

"Taiga," Zanramon ordered, "get rid of them."

Taiga came at them, fast. Leo barely had time to bring up his katanas to block, and push his brother back, and away. Taiga came at him again, this time going low, and knocking Leo off his feet, the older turtle is able to twist his body into doing a flip, and landing right back on his feet.

"Wah!" Leo yelped as he ducked, vaguely aware of his two brothers keeping Mozar at bay, and the Emperor watching it all with glee.

"Mikey, please stop!" Leo ducked, and blocked again, "I don't want to fight you!"

He doesn't get an answer, just another attack to which he blocked, and ended up with their weapons locked. His brother tried to push him back again, only this time Leo wasn't moving. He was going to get through to his brother, his brother was coming with them. No, ifs, ands, or buts, about it.

"Taiga!"

It was Zeno, the guards had been defeated, and didn't look like the reinforcements were arriving anytime soon. Taiga doesn't move, or even do anything to acknowledge the Trice ration, eyes locked onto his brother. Yet, Zeno kept on speaking. " Taiga, no, Michelangelo. Stay your hand. He, and the others are not your enemy, but your brothers. The same ones you have told me countless stories of, the ones you have always admired. Who have given you hope and strength once when your own became lost. They are fighting, and willing to continue fighting for you."

Taiga pushed at his brother, body shifting in a familiar way to Leo. The eldest, also shifted his stance, preparing. Zeno spoke again.

"You believed once that they would bring home, do so again."

…..There is was, the small spark in those wrong, so, _**so**_ , wrong blue eyes. It was something, and it gave Leo hope. With a grunt, Leo shifted, and pushed hard, causing his brother to stumble, and allow him to move back.

"Mikey," He said to him, katana dropping to the ground. Taiga started at them, then up back at Leo. Eyes going just a little wide, when the other turtle starting taking steps toward him.

This was a big risk, a very big risk, but it was worth it. Anything to get his brother back was. When he stopped, he was inches from his brother, who looked very much confused, and very much lost.

Leo smiled, soft, gentle, and only for his baby brother. "Little Brother," he held out his hand, "it's time to go."

There was much in that moment, much said, and unsaid. And all circled back to Taiga, who slowly took hold of his big brother's hand.

* * *

 _ **So who do you think the brother is?** _

**_Let Me Know What You Think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worth Your Love**

 **Chapter 3:** **The Start Of A New World Order**

 _His brother thought they didn't know, didn't see how his eyes lingered, the way he gazed upon him like he was the most perfect, and only being in the world._

 _Their brother thought they didn't know._

When they were safely on the ship, and far away from the Home World, Donnie turned to his brother, intent on hugging him, and never letting go. Only to find his little brother mumbling to himself, and looking seconds away from having a panic attack.

"I should not have done that, I should not—Master is going to be so angry, I must—"

Donnie went over, he barely touched his sibling's arm, and Mikey jumped, looked up at him with eyes that were very much not right okay.

"Alright?" Donnie asked, even though he knew the answer, very much aware of everyone else watching them.

"I-I have done something terrible, M-Master will be very upset. I need to go back. I _**have**_ to go back! I have to ask for his forgiveness! I need him to—"

"You don't have to ask him for _**anything**_! _"_

Both jumped, Raph was suddenly there, Leo's soft call of his name either ignored, or unheard. The red clad brother was leaning in close to the two, so close, that Mikey flinched, and took a step back.

Raph's posture softened, as did his tone, "You're not his slave anymore, or ever again."

"B-But Master—"

Raph growled, temper flaring, "He ain't your Master! You have a Master, and isn't him! It's Master Splinter, or did you forget about him?!"

"Okay Raph," Leo was suddenly between them, "I think you made your point."

Meanwhile, April had offered to show Mikey where he could wash up, and rest. After a long moment of hesitation, Mikey nodded, and followed her through the door.

"Cool it," Leo then said to Raph, "Mikey's been through enough without you blowing up."

"Yeah, I know," Raph mumbled ashamed, scratching the back of his head, "it's just the thought of him—"

"I get it, believe me, I do."

 _ **~.~**_

"Let me know if you need anything," April said.

Mikey nodded.

Suddenly, April's arms are around him, and squeezing tightly. Mikey tensed.

"It's good to have you back Mikey," April whispered, "I missed you, we all did."

Mikey said not a word, just stood stiffly in April's arms. April eventual let go, a small smile on her lips, and eyes sad. When she left, Mikey looked around the room. It was white, and bare, with only the basic essential.

" _My room had more things,"_ he thought absently, remembering his paintings, gifts from the people, and his Master.

At the thought of his Master, Mikey whimpered, teeth biting his bottom lip.

What had he been _ **thinking**_!? What was he going to do on this ship? With these people, brothers, he had not seen in six years!?

It was suddenly hard to breath, and his legs were getting very shaky.

What was worse, Master was not going to forgive him for this, and even if he did, he'd be punished first.

" _Nonononononono!"_

Mikey's legs gave, and he was sinking to the floor, "What have I done," the turtle whimpered as he curled into himself. "What have I done?"

 _ **~.~**_

"You are going to need a lot of patience when dealing with your brother," Honeycutt said, "it is not easy to, what's the word? Oh yes, reprogram, years of forced servitude."

"No kidding," Casey said as he poked at his food, "did you see his eyes? They weren't right."

"That's not all that's ain't right," growled Raph slamming his fist on the kitchen table, and nearly tipping over his cup. "that dino-trash is gonna pay the next time I see him."

Leo sighed, but didn't disagree, it would be hypocritical of him if he did.

"Ah!" April gasped suddenly, clenching her head.

"April?" Donnie asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

April said nothing, taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes as she sorted through everything, "It's Mikey," she told them, "he's….confused. Scared, and lost, he doesn't—" She blinked her eyes open, shock in them. "He wants to go back."

"Go back!?" Raph nearly shouted, his expression as equally shocked, and surprised as his brothers, and Casey. "Why would he want to go back to the place that made him a-a-a sex slave!"

"As I told you," Honeycutt spoke up, "it's not easy to erase years of slavery, if ever. And your brother, though he came willingly, still has the mind of a slave."

Donnie stuttered, "B-But why would he want—"

"Because it is familiar, and familiarity is a comfort, a safe zone. And you have taken your brother out of his."

Honeycutt paused to let his words sink in, "This is not going to be an easy task."

"But," Donnie said again, voice soft, "where do we even start?"

"Might I suggest dinner?"

 _ **~.~**_

Mikey does eventual calm down enough to think.

He could not go back to his Master, it would stupid to do so, his Master was many things; forgiving is not one of them. Not even for his Little Taiga.

That meant he was stuck here.

" _But for how long?"_

He was not the Michelangelo his brothers, and friends knew, not the Michelangelo they wanted. How long before they realized this, and dump him on some planet? He needed something to grantee that scenario, and many others didn't happen.

" _I must give them something they want."_

He couldn't give them the Mikey they wanted, but maybe, just maybe, he could give them Mikey they need. Problem was, his brothers, and friends would never make him their slave, that he knew for certain.

"… _.Perhaps they need a push."_

It wouldn't be the first time he had to seduce someone, he did it with Mozar, and visiting dignitaries all the time, the last one on his now pervious Master's orders in an effort to ensure alliances, as well as eliminate threats. But how to go about it with them? Six years is a long time, and they have no doubt changed.

Humming thoughtfully, Mikey took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, it took him a while, as it's been a long time since he's had to do this.

 _Happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, a sense of urgency, overlapped by an intense feeling of MikeyMikeyMikeyMikey!_ All of it mixed into a large ball that nearly pulled him in….nearly. Carefully, he separated them, identifying who belonged to who. He is careful with April, remembering her abilities, which were nearly similar to his own.

Taking another breath, then letting it out, Mikey searched, now that he could identify who was who, it was easier to look for something he could use.

" _Ah, there."_

Lust.

Specifically for him.

He could use that.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter, we find out who the turtle is. Let Me Know What You Think!** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Worth Your Love**

 **Chapter 4:**

" _Take us back!"_

 _Donnie doesn't answer his brother, russet brown eyes staring at the teleporter box, pushing, and_ _ **pushing**_ _at the one button that would take them back to the ship, it_ _ **had**_ _to._

 _They were still here._

" _Donnie!" His arm is grabbed suddenly, and he was staring at green eyes that were angry, scared, and_ _ **begging**_ _him to do something, to fix this._

" _I-I-I c-c-c-can't." He stuttered, voice breaking, "i-i-t-it only had one charge."_

" _No," Raph shook him, "don't say that._ _ **Don't**_ _say that, not you. You're Donatello, my brainy brother who can fix anything, who is going to get us back on that ship, or so help me—"_

" _Raphael."_

 _Both turtles turned to their brother, Leo was staring up at the sky. "We need to stop the generator," Their elder brother's eyes were clouded, but his voice was hard, "but I promise you," he looked at his siblings, "afterwards, we will get our brother back."_

When Mikey finally decided to leave the room, he nearly ran into Leo, the older turtle had tray of food in his hands, and looked just as startled as Mikey was currently feeling.

"Um….food?"

Mikey stared at the tray held out toward him, then at his elder brother, who was very much nervous, and was looking everywhere but at him. Mikey was curious as to why, especially, when Leo finally glanced at him, and his cheeks went a little pink. When the older turtle did another quick glance, Mikey noticed how his eyes went down to his clothes before going back up.

…..Oh.

Shifting his stance slightly in a way that had his brother's eyes once again glancing, only this time at his wrapped legs, Mikey took the tray, fingers brushing against the other's, and it made Leo jump.

"Thank you," Mikey said softly.

"R-Right," Leo mumbled, cheeks a darker pink.

The turtle stuttered before scurrying away, leaving the other to stare at the now empty spot. _"Well,"_ he thought as he looked down at the food, he wasn't hungry, _"I suppose it's a good enough start."_

 _ **~.~**_

 _The room was filled with art. Paintings, instruments, statues, and just about anything you can imagine._

" _The Emperor, like many of the people, loves the arts." Zeno said walking through the room, Mikey dutifully following. "You, as the Emperor's slave are expected to have at least one talent in this."_

" _Erm," Mikey spoke nervously as his trainer paused to look at a statue of some kind of great warrior, at least that's what the terrapin thought it was. "I can draw a little, and um, I like to dance."_

" _Those will do."_

 _Mikey's first gift to the Emperor will be a regal portrait of the Triceraton, and he'll have his first dance debut after the soldiers return from a great victory. He will wow, astonish, and allure with his acrobatic skills, and the ribbons he will use in place of his chucks._

 _However, the most treasured of gifts will be hidden in Zeno's chambers, a pencil sketch portrait of the trainer, Mikey's first creation since his capture._

It's Donnie who stumbled upon his little brother the next time, tired from a long night of thinking about what he could do to help his sibling, and caffeine deprived. Donnie shuffled into the kitchen intent on getting coffee, not noticing the reason for his sleepless night was sitting, and watching.

"Uh….hi?" Donnie blinked when he had his caffeine, more awake, and saw Mikey just silently watching him.

"Good morning," Mikey said softly, "would you like breakfast?" he then asked.

"Um, sure?"

Without another word, Mikey headed over to the stove that none of them used in favor of the Insta Machine as they called it, mostly because it was quick and easy. The other was because at the time, it reminded them of Mikey.

Donnie watched, curious as his brother paused, expression thoughtful, before he went over to the screen on the side of the wall close by, he pressed a few buttons. A small door slide open and Mikey pulled out a carton of eggs, and a few other things. As Mikey mixed up the ingredients for what the tallest sibling believed to be pancakes, Donnie sat down at the island that Mikey was using.

The smaller turtle paused in his mixing, looked up at Donnie, and waited. Don tried not squirm under the gaze, blank with only a barely there hint of curiosity. This was all just _**wrong.**_

"I—well—you—" Mikey waited through the stuttering, "Did you sleep okay?" Don finally settled on, face slightly flushed.

"I did." Mikey went back to mixing, there is another pause then Mikey looked back up, "Did you sleep well?"

If asked that question had been asked months ago, Donnie would answered back with his usual yes, or ramble about whatever late night project he would be working on. However, the question, usually asked with a bright, bubbly, warm voice. Was just so cold, disinterested like Mikey was just asking to be polite, or it was expected of him. It hurt something in the resident genius, made his eyes sting with tears.

"Y-Yeah," Donnie forced out when he realized Mikey was waiting for his answer.

"I am glad."

That didn't sound right either.

Eventually, his brothers, Casey, and April wondered in, lured by the smell of cooking food. There were stares, though whether from Mikey cooking, or of the outfit that the young turtle had yet to change from. Donnie wasn't sure, but he said nothing just observed everyone's reaction to Mikey handing them each a plate of pancakes, preferred eggs, and sausage. Raph's face went a scary blank, Casey's expression one of bewilderment. April's was a whirlwind of emotions, and Leo, upon seeing the outfit, blushed, quietly thanked his brother, and scurried over to the table.

Breakfast was awkward, several times, they tried to strike up a conversation, but that quickly fell through. It wasn't that Mikey didn't answer, he did, but like Donnie, they noticed that whenever Mikey spoke there was something wrong.

And it hurt.

"Good morning everyone," Honeycutt greeted when he finally came in, "good morning Michelangelo," he then turned to the other turtle, "it's a pleasure to meet you, especially under better circumstances."

"Hello," Mikey said.

"Ah! I see you're still in the same clothing. If you would like to change, I have a fabricator, fully operational, and ready to use."

Over his mug, Donnie watched as Mikey turned to look at Leo, who stared back dumbfounded as to why his brother was looking at him at all. "Erm," Leo said when he realized Mikey was waiting for him to say something, "okay?"

"Very well," Mikey turned back to Honeycutt.

"Excellent, shall I show where it is now?"

"…..Later, if that is fine."

"Not a problem."

After everyone had eaten, Mikey gathered the plates, and utensils before anyone else, and dealt with them, before following Honeycutt to the fabricator.

He had never eaten breakfast, Donnie noted.

 _ **~.~**_

 _The first time he wore clothing, it felt odd. Zeno said he would get used to it. It isn't long before Mikey discovered that the clothes will become one of his greatest weapons._

" _At least it's a robe this time."_ Was his thought

Emerald green eyes watched as Mikey made his way through the deck, wearing a powdered blue robe, it was designed so with Mikey's carapace, and tail in mind. And was a thousand times better than the previous outfits that were far too provocative for Raph's peace of mind, and temper. Because those outfits told a story of what Mikey went through, a piece of the story, but it was enough.

Mikey finally settled next to the Leo, standing next to the Leader, eyes watching the endless darkness of space. Long sleeves brushing against his elder brother's arms, Leo gave Mikey a tentative smile, to which Mikey returned, a small kind of smile that did not reach his eyes.

Leo's own smile dimmed.

Mikey noticed, and for a moment, Raph saw something like panic and fear flash across that freckled face. However it's gone, and Mikey said something low that seem to get Leo talking.

Leaning against the rail, Raph watched them, eyes narrowing. For what passed for two weeks when flying around in space, Mikey had so far, cooked them meals every day. And was very….attentive towards them, always appearing and seemingly knowing what they needed. Like the other day, Raph had come out of the training room, and found his baby brother waiting with a towel, and water. He had followed his brother into the entertainment room, and watched the Chris Bradford show with him, though Raph had a feeling he was mostly waiting for something.

Eventually Mikey got up, and left.

Raph found him later with Casey, listening to the teen retelling their adventure on the first planet they had ever visit. A plate of food in front of the teen, that Raph had no doubt his brother had made. And it would have been normal except, Mikey was only pretending to be interested, and Casey knew it.

Another thing was, if he wasn't with Raph, Donnie, April, or Casey. There was a good chance Mikey was with Leo. And that was a whole other thing that Raph didn't want to look into right now.

"We are arriving at Planet Nubu, prepare for landing." Honeycutt announced.

Raph jumped over the railing, and into his designated spot, Mikey joining him a few moment later, as it was the only free one.

"Doing good bro?" He asked.

"I am fine," was his reply.

They land on Nubu, a resort kind of planet, the Professor had suggested staying there for a few days. The planet, according to the professor, it was one of the safest place in the system.

" _Few days off the ship may do us all some good," Honeycutt stated meaningfully when there had been some protests, "especially for Michelangelo."_

Raph really hoped he was right, because he wanted his brother back.

 _ **~.~**_

This was going to be harder then he thought. Everything he did, cooking, assisting, and anything else was met with an outward smile, and inward sadness.

What was he doing _**wrong?**_

And Leo was even harder. Pushing away the lust, and it was always overlapped by anger, sadness, and so much guilt.

He didn't need that, he needed everyone to be happy with him, he needed Leo to be happy with him.

Following everyone off the ship, Mikey was going to make sure that by the time they leave, everyone would.

 _Mikey got punished once….…and only once._

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**


End file.
